How to Be a Heartbreaker
by Diary
Summary: In which the Judd case never happens, Katie wants to marry the living room couch, and Reid is alternately too impulsive and too cautious. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own As the World Turns.

* * *

"You're seriously gay?"

Managing not to roll his eyes, Reid answers, "You seem to view the whole world as homophobic, and yet, you think I'd lie about such a thing. This isn't the 1970s, Mister Snyder; a straight man no longer needs to claim homosexuality in order to platonically share an apartment with a woman."

"I- you haven't been seeing anyone since you got here, and I doubt you have someone back in Dallas."

"I wouldn't let you know if I did," he answers, leaning back. "Call me old-fashioned, but I tend to think that when, being blackmailed, a person should try their hardest to keep their loved ones out of the crossfire."

He sees the horror, can almost feel everything tumbling around inside of Luke Snyder, and before he can stop himself, remind himself that Luke needs a hard lesson in disrupting lives, he says, "Lucky for both of us, I don't do relationships. Tried it, didn't particularly like it, and on the whole, simply found it too inconvenient. Though, again, who I am and am not sleeping with here is none of your business or Hank's."

"For the record," Luke says, "loved ones are supposed to help out. You can't just make that kind of choice for them."

"I could, and I would. Equal partnership is great when it comes to paying bills and deciding who has to take out the garbage. It's great in bed. I'm sure we can both agree on all of that. However, whereas, you think that it's about insinuating yourself into your boyfriend's personal, medical problems, I believe there should be separation between the relationship and the personal lives of the people involved. If I were seeing someone, I'd pack my bag, come to Oakdale, and let them draw whatever conclusions they wanted. I certainly wouldn't do anything that encouraged them to come to this incestuously white bred village of the psychotically idiotic."

"Do you know how incredibly cold that sounds?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me, in detail."

Luke looks at him with a hurt, confused expression.

Then, suddenly, it changes. "What if someone you loved were being blackmailed? What if they packed a bag and went to a different state without explaining what was going on?"

"They'd have every right to."

"But you found out they were being blackmailed."

That question shouldn't hit so close, but it does.

The truth is, he'd be irate. He'd do whatever he needed to in order to help them and make the blackmailer pay. Then, he still be irate.

"I had a patient," he says, and some part of him warns himself to back off. "He died while I was here. Whose fault was that?"

He imagines the patient would have died, anyways, but that's not the point. People shouldn't be able to play with lives because they have money and an entitled worldview.

Deliberately not paying attention to Luke's expression, he continues, "Noah wasn't dying. Noah isn't dying. You decided patients who were- eh, they'd survive. It was more important your boyfriend, perfectly healthy aside from a disability billions of people manage to live with, some to the point they don't even consider it a disability, be placed first. Well, Mister Snyder, you were wrong."

"You were wrong, and I find it incredibly rich someone who made such a call would have the gall to lecture me about how relationships are supposed to work. Do you think blackmail, getting a person arrested and condemned to a town they hate, any of that, is the sign of a healthy relationship? If I brought that out in someone, or someone brought that out in me, I hope to God, and I'm agnostic, by the way, showing how serious I'd take it, that one of us would have the presence of mind to leave."

"Dr Oliver-"

"There's nothing to say," he says, not knowing if an apology or another justification is going to fall out of Luke's mouth. "Noah will be able to see soon enough, and then, he'll be back here, with you. I'll be back to my clinic."

He starts to get up and Luke says, quietly, looking near tears, "About the blackmail-"

"That you don't have? Did you honestly think I didn't know you were bluffing, Mister Snyder? Patients sometimes die, despite my best efforts. All it'd take was you finding out the families of the ones who did and convincing them I did cut corners and cared more about the fee than the life. Most doctors hate me, especially the type that sit on medical review boards."

…

"Katie, I'm supposed to be on a plane in three hours," he says, exasperated.

Jacob wrinkles his nose, and he obediently continues waving the rattle over the baby's head.

"But you'd like a neurological wing, wouldn't you," Katie coaxes, and he starts to object to being talked to as if he were the infant, only for her to distract him by nudging him with her foot. "Granted, I'm not sure what a neurosurgeon would do with a neurological wing and how exactly it's different from a hospital, but still, you could have fun with all your MRIs and cutting open people's brains and terrorising your staff. You could even pick out this staff! Henry-"

"I'm not taking anything from Hank. I've told you, make sure this one," he says, letting Jacob temporarily catch the rattle, "gets into Harvard. Or at least, a decent trade school."

"Okay, you leave me no choice but to bring up Luke Snyder."

"Go ahead. It won't work."

Noah seems to blame Luke for the accident. Luke seems like the type to blame himself for everything.

Reid does blame him for the blackmail, kidnapping, and confinement to town, but he shouldn't have blamed him for the patient.

"You secretly like Luke, roomie, and I've never said anything, but I'm not sure he and Noah are right together."

"Gay Bob and Kim," he retorts. "Besides," he continues, "as generous as Hank's offer is, it's not enough."

She gives him a suspicious look, and he curses himself for letting that slip.

He's not going to admit he emailed an abridged version of the situation to an accountant acquaintance of his. She'd emailed him back almost immediately, telling him he'd better not being thinking of some con, because, a) it wouldn't work, and b) no, seriously, it wouldn't work, and she'd be happy to send a pie-chart, PowerPoint, and/or enlist her kid's photo-manipulating skills in demonstrating why. The money simply wasn't enough to create a halfway decent neuro-wing, never mind to fool the authorities into believing that's what it was going into if he happened to be planning to illegally use it for something else.

Some part of him thinks he should be insulted, and some part of him feels pity for her. She's always given the impression of having to deal with a lot of idiots and sleazes.

"We could use the station to-"

"Katie, your boss wants me gone. That's the whole reason she managed to get up on the stand and say halfway non-condemning things about me."

Sighing, she sits down and curls up around him, putting her head on his shoulder. "I want you to stay. And I truly believe that some part of you wants that, too."

Don't give in, don't give in, don't give-

Ah, damn.

"Fine, I'll talk to Luke."

"Luke," she repeats, leaning back to look at him.

"Well, he has that big foundation, doesn't he?"

"I meant, since when is he 'Luke' to you?"

"I haven't cancelled my ticket, yet," he threatens.

Ignore that, she kisses him and jumps up. "I'll call Bob!"

…

"Hey," Luke says, poking him.

"This again?"

Sitting down, Luke smiles, slightly, and Reid looks down at his latte. "To what do I owe the horror, Mister Snyder?"

"Bob didn't tell me why, but he basically called in a favour. He wanted me to talk to you. So, what's going on?"

"Of course, he did," he comments. "We'll get that in a minute. First, about our conversation yesterday-"

"Could we just leave it? I'm sorry about your patient. If I could make things better somehow-"

"I was out of line," he interrupts. "I can and do blame you for most of the bad things that have happened in my life over the last few months, but you're not responsible for that. Patients die sometimes, and it's rarely a good thing to try to pin the blame on another person. It could have just as easily happened while I was there, at home asleep, or while I was in surgery with another patient. I certainly wouldn't blame the other patient."

Luke sighs, and he looks so vulnerable Reid has no idea what to do. "T-thank you. I do understand, though, why you'd be upset. I know that you don't understand my relationship with Noah-"

"You want Noah to stay here, don't you?"

"Uh," Luke looks at him in confusion, "I thought that would have been obvious by now. Why? Are you reconsidering?"

"Henry Coleman's agreed to donate Memorial the money to build a neurowing. His donation isn't enough, though. For it to be anything special, millions of dollars are required."

"You want the foundation to step in?"

"I'm asking if you'd be willing to use it to help."

"Tactful," Luke comments. "Surprisingly," he adds.

Reid is starting to realise why this was a terrible idea.

"If you agree to some conditions, I think we can work something out."

"What conditions," he inquires, warily.

"I don't want Noah to know the money's from me. I don't want him to think I'm trying to buy my way back into his life."

"Are you?"

That earns him a vaguely irritated look. "Second, I want a seat on the board. I want to be a part of the decision making process."

"That isn't an answer."

Luke sighs, and Reid thinks he might have gone too far, again. However, Luke simply shakes his head. "You can see me however you want, Dr Oliver. I'll be the first to admit I've done a lot of things I shouldn't. Bad things, hurtful things, things I'll never forgive myself for."

"But I am a good person. If someone other than him needed you, I probably would have done the same thing. This isn't about getting back together with him. I started the foundation to help people, and a neurowing could do that for everyone. The patients who need it, Bob, Memorial, you, and yes, Noah."

"You and me working together? You don't see how that could be a problem?"

"Well," Luke says, giving him a look that makes Reid desperately want to reach over and kiss him, "I guess you're going to have work really hard to make sure it isn't."

"Thank you," he says, feeling a large surge of gratitude. "That's- that's really great of you. I don't know how to repay you."

"Wow," Luke says, tilting his head. "You almost sound like you mean that."

"I do."

"Go forth and save many lives, Doctor," Luke says, grinning slightly.

Irrationally, Reid's mind goes to the fact he's rarely the cause of Luke smiling. Then, he realises Luke has extended his hand, and he hesitates a moment before shaking it.

Bad idea, his mind screams as his body reacts to the touch, a shiver going down his spine, the hair on his arms standing up, and an uncomfortable heat settling in his groin.

Luke swallows and hastily withdraws his hand.

"You know, whether Noah's the love of your life or not, you're allowed to be attracted to other people."

"I'm not attracted to you," Luke says, defensively.

"I didn't say you were," Reid answers, not bothering to call him on that. Luke may hate him, but Reid's been able to recognise sexual attraction since he was a kid. As he grew, it took time for him to realise when that attraction was directed towards him, but eventually, he did. "When's the last time someone besides your family and friends touched you?"

"What- I'm not sure I understand the question."

"That reaction you just had? It's the product of touch deprivation. Or a form of it, anyways," he expounds. "You're a young, healthy man who, I'm assuming, has gone without sex for a long time, and you miss it. You want it. You're not getting it. I'm gay and single, and whatever you feel towards me, some part of you is remembering, 'Oh, yeah, there are people out there who could help me take care of that.'"

"So, you think I should just not worry about Noah and find someone willing to have sex with me."

"Frankly, as long as you don't bother me while I'm on rounds, or any other time, for that matter, I don't care what you do. Although, I would advise you to shoot for more than that."

At the confusion look Luke gives him, he explains, "You make it sound like you'd be lucky with whoever showed any interest. Even when it comes to one-night stands, standards are good to have."

"What else would you advise?"

Glancing at his watch, he says, "I have rounds. Goodbye, Mister Snyder."

…

"I've sent the budget over to Luke," Bob tells him.

"Good for you, Bob-o."

"He's a good man."

Laughing, derisively, Reid looks over. "If you and he say so. My perspective is biased what with the kidnapping and blackmail and spending far too much time here while being neither sick nor an employee."

"I think you might like him if you gave him a chance."

He's not going to acknowledge his own thought to that.

"I'm perfectly happy not liking him."

"He's a good friend to have."

"I do have friends, Bob. None of whom have ever gotten me arrested."

"Many would consider that a strike against them."

Trying not to smile, he shakes his head. "I'm glad the neurowing is going to come through, Bob. I'll try to play nice with Luke Snyder."

…

"Okay," Katie says, flopping down onto the couch. "My baby is asleep. Oh, thank you God, sweet sleep!"

"Yeah," he says, looking up from his sandwich. "That's good. Is the psychotic break over?"

"I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure," he agrees. "What do you need?"

"Could you take the blue silverware and plates back to Carly? I promised I'd bring them back today, but I really don't want to move. I love this couch. This couch loves me. If I could find a willing priest, I'd no longer be a widow."

"Sure, Goldilocks," he says, wrapping the rest of the sandwich and putting it in the fridge. "Do you need a blanket or some water? You're on your own with the priest-finding."

"I'm not even Catholic," she says, blearily. "Or, you know, crazy."

"Never argue with an unrestrained crazy person in regards to their lack of sanity," he answers, getting the plates and silverware packed.

Seeing she's fallen asleep, he checks the baby monitors before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

…

After delivering the plates and silverware, he runs into Luke Snyder, literally.

"No dead bodies this time?"

"Sorry," Luke says. "I should have watched where I was going. How's Katie and the baby?"

"Jacob's fine. Katie is contemplating marrying the living room couch. Tell me, that's where the line is drawn with you when it comes to marriage equality, isn't it?"

Laughing, Luke nods. "Uh, yeah. Don't tell her that, though, okay? I mean, of course, I want her to eventually move on, but I just don't that would set the right example for Jacob."

"The ironic hypocrisy," he teases.

"What about you," Luke inquires. "What's your stance on the issue?"

"Let's walk," he says, repressing a sigh. He'd blame Katie for this, but he's not sure anyone could fake such sleep-deprived emotion towards an inanimate object.

As Luke falls into step with him, he answers, "It's not one of the issues I concern myself with. I care about medicine. When the government should step in, they often don't. When they shouldn't, they do."

"What do you mean?"

"Take abortion. Unless there's a quack harming his or her patients or some criminal performing them without consent, the government shouldn't try to regulate or otherwise restrict it. They spend thousands, if not millions of dollars, trying to do so, and meanwhile, there are hospitals that turn away uninsured patients. I don't know what the right system is, but just as food and shelter are human rights, so is access to appropriate medical care. If a politician is willing to do right by healthcare, I don't particularly care if they try to help people gain the right to unnecessarily and legally bind themselves to another person."

"I wouldn't call marriage unnecessary."

"It provides tax breaks. Sure, some people could really use one, but-"

"There's also children and such things as being allowed to see loved ones."

"The law already gives both biological parents legal rights to a child, regardless of marital status. When it comes to adoption, as long as I'm never forced into such a position, I'm Switzerland. As for the visiting thing, I've never understood why hospital did that."

"You did it."

"Again, Noah's not dying. He's not in critical condition. He's not even an admitted patient of the hospital."

"So, if he were dying, you'd have let me see him?"

"Yes," he answers. "Look, I'm not completely without compassion. If I have a dying patient and they want to see someone, as long as I'm not putting anyone at risk by allowing that person in, they're in. It doesn't matter to me if there's a blood connection or some sort of legal document declaring them family."

"Okay, fine. There's love. Making a commitment and celebrating that with family and friends."

"Sometimes, relationships last," he answers. "And sometimes, they don't. All the public declarations of commitment and promises made don't mean jack if two people just aren't right for one another."

"Yeah," Luke answers, softly, stopping. "I can't argue that."

He stops, too.

"Hypothetically," Luke says, sounding distant, "would it be a conflict of interest if I said I was attracted to you?"

"I wouldn't care if it was," he answers, reaching over to touch Luke's hand, stroking it. "But I don't do hypotheticals. If you want me, make a concrete move."

He almost expects Luke to kiss him, but instead Luke asks, "Would you like to get a room at the Lakeview with me, Dr Oliver?"

…

"I've fine," he insists, taking a deep breath, and trying to put getting stuck in the elevator out of his mind. He'll just take the stairs when they're finished here. Reaching over, he pulls Luke closer to him, saying, "Just so we're clear, Mister Snyder-"

"Rule one," he mutters, starting to undo Reid's belt, "is don't call me that while we're doing this. And I'm aware of casual sex. We can both walk away whenever we want, no obligations or guilt."

Reid closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

As he reopens them, he finds Luke Snyder staring down at his rapidly rising erection, and he doesn't bother asking if Luke's never seen such a thing. Noah's sex life isn't any of his business, and he's sure they've had sex, though whether it was anything fun or adventurous or even just done with the lights on is- still absolutely none of his business.

Reaching over, he starts to tug Luke's shirt off. "Anymore rules," he inquires, going for the jeans, next. "A heartbreaker like you, I've sure you have tons," he says, glad he sounds suitably sarcastic, because when he thinks about it, he's not even sure that makes any sense.

"No," Luke answers as he stares at Reid's lips. "Just- don't bring up Noah."

"Wasn't planning on it," he answers, reaching over to trace Luke's lips. "If you want to kiss me, feel free. Unless you're one of those that thinks not kissing is going to keep everything nice and separate."

The kiss is hard and unforgiving, and he relishes it, feeling his body responding even further, blood racing through his veins, mind going silent, focusing on the intensified sensations.

…

"Thank you," Luke mutters, kissing Reid's chest.

"My pleasure, Mister Snyder," he answers, sitting up and slipping his watch back on. "Call me if you ever want a repeat."

"Don't call me that," Luke snaps, turning his head but otherwise not moving from his sprawled out position on the bed.

"We're not having sex or, at the moment, about to have sex," Reid answers, beginning to get dressed. "You can make whatever rules you want when we are, but otherwise, I don't have and am not going to bow to your whims. Thanks to me, you're getting your boyfriend back."

For all the good it'll do, he privately thinks.

Nope, he's not going to go there, either.

"I told you, Noah and I aren't together."

"I didn't say you were," he answers, glancing down at the kidney transplant scar. Instead of touching it, he threads his fingers through Luke's hair. "I said you would be. I'm sure all of Oakdale will rejoice."

"You're off your game, Dr Oliver," Luke says, yawning and shifting.

"How would you know? You're half-asleep."

He goes to the bathroom, and when he's done, fills one of the complimentary cups with water, and comes back, setting it on the nightstand.

Luke is sound asleep.

Pulling the covers over him, Reid picks up the clothes, folds them, and sets them on one of the chairs, leaving the shoes and socks underneath.

…

Something went wrong with the surgery.

Nothing should have gone wrong, he thinks, standing under the shower. What did I miss, and why and how did I?

The doorbell rings, and before he can even move, he hears loud beating on the door, followed by the insistent ring.

Sighing, he turns the water off and quickly dries off, slipping his underwear and jeans on and grabbing his shirt.

He's not sure who he's expecting, but it's not Luke, who barges in. "How could you leave Noah alone like that? Don't you even care if your patient dies?"

"Wow, you just don't know when to stop, do you," he inquires, slipping the shirt on.

"I asked you a question."

Briefly, he considers bringing up his patient who died while he was here, but he catches himself. It'll probably hit it's mark, but the objective is to calm Luke down, not anger him further. "You think I want Noah to die?"

"You said there were complications, and you walked out. Who does that?"

"Every doctor on planet Earth does that," he snaps. "And as for why I left the hospital, I was ordered out by my chief of staff."

Luke continues ranting, and part of him just wants to hug him. Thankfully, that part is small and overshadowed by everything else. "Look, I know you're upset about your friend," and he immediately regrets that word choice even before Luke angrily pounces on it, "but I'm warning you to be very careful about what else you say to me."

"Careful about what? Calling you out? You don't fail, Dr Oliver. Ever. Unless you want to."

"Excuse me?"

If this were anyone else, he'd want to punch them.

He remembers an eighteen-year-old kid who was determined to be a dad and own a bookstore. A little girl whose teddy bear he once fixed who only got one extra year of life. All of the pictures of patients with stories that shouldn't have ended how they did.

Luke seems to calm down, but the relief from that is short-lived as the next words out of his mouth are, "Just tell me the truth. Did you do this to Noah on purpose?"

After several failed attempts at getting a full sentence out, he finally manages to inquire, "You want to know if I deliberately harmed your boyfriend while I was operating on him?"

"That's just it," Luke says. "Even though Noah and I are broken up and have been for a long time, you can't stand the fact I still have feelings for him."

I've stood the fact almost since I first came here, he's tempted to retort. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't stand the fact I haven't fallen at your feet. You don't understand it. Because you get whatever you want, whenever you want, and the fact that you haven't gotten me is driving you insane!"

Ignoring his discomfort over Luke's correct accusation that his feelings do go deeper than he's ever wanted to admit, he retorts, "The only person insane in this room is you."

"Just admit it!"

"Which part? That I have feelings for you, or that you think that I have feelings for you, and I thought that offing your boyfriend on the operating table would give me a better shot?"

Luke flounders. "Not consciously. Because that would mean you have to admit that you have feelings, and that goes against how you live your life!"

"You need to shut the hell up," he snaps, feeling too overwhelmed by everything. "What you're accusing me of is outrageous. I'm not going to listen to it anymore."

Unfortunately, he can't help me himself, and Luke continues yelling. When he finally stops to take a breath, Reid realises aloud, "That's who you think I am. I told you I'd do anything to protect a loved one, and yet, if I have feelings for you, you think I'd have some investment in seeing the man you told me you loved, whether you and he are together or not, harmed, or dead."

"I have no problems admitting I have feelings, Mister Snyder," he continues, trying to keep his voice calm and cool. "If I got everything I want, when I wanted it, you never would have sought me out for Noah. I never would have been dragged here."

"We had sex. It was good. You weren't so good that I'd go against my entire worldview just for- what? Another two hours at the Lakeview? A date? What?"

"I-I don't know," Luke answers, his shaking intensified.

"I've operated on rapists. I've helped child abusers, wife beaters, and Cubs fans. Regardless of what I personally think they deserve, I place my ability to practise medicine above everything. I took an oath to do no harm, and to hell if I'd go against that for you or anyone else. Now, I'm going to my room. You can stay here until I'm paged, or you can leave. But I'd advise you not to keep accusing me of malpractice."

"R-reid," Luke says, reaching over to grab him, and it's the first time he can recall Luke ever calling him by his first name.

Looking at the tear-stained face, he sighs, feeling the anger leave him as he reaches out and touches Luke's cheek, feeling significantly calmer when Luke leans into the touch.

The kiss starts slow but quickly heats up, and when he feels himself unbuttoning Luke's shirt, he stops, pulling away. Everything in him screams for him not to stop, to keep going.

"Drink some tea," he orders, taking a ragged breath when Luke tugs on his hair. "We both know that, if we do this now, it'll be another thing you blame me for when something goes wrong with Noah."

…

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be," he inquires, looking at Bob. "Noah's going to be fine."

"You were shaken," Bob answers, softly. "Whether you believe it or not, that's a good thing. You did everything you could, and there was still a chance it wouldn't succeed."

"You think I've never lost a patient before? I have to believe I won't, Dr Hughes. When I first examine them, before surgery, as I'm prepping, as I'm cutting into them, it's important I believe I'll succeed. Sometimes, I don't, but I need to believe I will."

"I understand that," Bob answers. "I don't want you to doubt yourself. I will admit, however, that seeing you can experience that is comforting. Doctors who don't care about their patients as people, no matter how talented they are, scare me."

"How do you know I wasn't just worried about Luke Snyder slapping me with a malpractice suit? Or since he's above letting things like legalities stop him, doing something much worse to me? It's not like anyone in this hellhole of a town would give a damn, aside from Katie, and seeing how my rent's paid for the month and she can find songs on UsTube to get Jacob to sleep, I think she'd get over it pretty quickly."

"Are you interested in her?"

The question utterly confuses him, and by the time realisation hits, Bob is continuing, "It's okay if you are. Obviously, she's not over Brad, yet, but-"

"Wrong tree, Bob," he says, wondering whether to laugh or sigh. "I'd be more likely to develop inappropriate feelings towards you than her, which, frankly, sounds even more disturbing out loud than it did in my head."

"You think such witticisms out in advance? I'd always assumed you just let fly," Bob says, giving him an amused look.

Shaking his head, he smiles slightly. "The point is: you don't need to interrogate me on my intentions towards her and Jacob. People like me aren't made for families and all that jazz."

"Homosexuals?"

"Workaholics with no brain-to-mouth filter. I'm confident I'd be the same if I were attracted to the so-called fairer sex."

Bob starts to say something, but then, he redirects. "Luke, how are you and Noah doing?"

"Good, thank you," Luke answers, quietly, and Reid turns to see him. "Am I interrupting? When Dr Oliver has a minute-"

"No, not at all," Bob says, reaching over to pat Luke, causing annoyance in Reid. He's right here, and he can speak for himself. To make matters worse, Bob looks at him and orders, "Try not to scare the interns, Dr Oliver."

"If they can't handle a cranky neurosurgeon they shouldn't be in a profession that gives them access to restricted narcotics and sharp, metal tools!" He calls after Bob.

"Don't," he orders, looking at Luke and taking in his smiling face. "Come to accuse me of being in love with you because I yelled at you for taking Noah onto the rooftop?"

Luke shifts, his smile gone. "No. I owe you an apology. Not just for that, but for-"

"No, you don't," he says, quickly. "You thought the man you were in love with might die. You reacted. No matter what I felt toward any of them, I'd be a crap doctor if I held such reactions against the loved ones of patients."

"Were," Luke repeats. "Past tense. I- I'm not sure I am in love with Noah, anymore."

"It's none of my business," he answers, trying to walk away, only to be stopped by Luke's hand on his arm.

"Do- do you feel anything for me aside from lust?"

"Not enough to try having a relationship," he answers, reaching out instinctively for Luke's cheek. "You'll be fine, Luke. If things don't work out with Noah, you'll find someone better. Just- don't call me if they need a world-class brain surgeon."

Leaning into the touch, Luke says, "You called me Luke."

"And you called me Reid," he answers, withdrawing his hand. "I have surgery in an hour."

…

A few days later, Luke calls him.

…

"Noah wants to get back together."

The reason why it would be a bad idea to get coffee after sex comes rushing to him.

Should have seen that coming, genius, he thinks, irritably.

"You're not obligated to tell me anything about your personal life. Remember, Mister Snyder? If this was the last time, that's all I need to hear."

"Please, don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Everyone I know thinks Noah and I should get back together. But you don't care. So- I just thought, since you don't hate me anymore, I could talk to you about it."

"First, to hell with what everyone else thinks," he says, firmly. "Me included. You're an adult, Luke. You owe it to yourself to figure out what you want and try to make it happen. And that's the only thing you owe anyone."

"He was my first love."

"I'm not seeing what that has to do with this conversation. Either you want him back, you don't, or you're confused. Get back together with him, tell him no, or figure out which you want to do and do it. Can we change the subject, now? I didn't agree to this so that I could play Father Confessor."

"You make it sound so simple."

"That's because it is."

"Hmm," Luke murmurs. Looking over, he says, "There's so much I don't know about you."

"You know the important parts," he answers, already hating where this is going. Starting to withdraw his wallet, he says, "I need to-"

"Don't," Luke says, thickly, reaching over to touch him. "Listen, Reid, I'm-"

His pager cuts Luke off, and they both sigh. "Saved by the bell," he jokes, getting out his wallet and trying not to pay attention to Luke's dejected stance. "Look, we can talk, later, if you want. I'll call you."

"Okay," Luke agrees, still not looking happy, but at least, he no longer looks as if someone ran off with his trust fund.

…

Finally, the surgery's done, and Reid sighs as one of the nurses hands him back his watch. "How long?"

"Three hours, Doctor," she answers.

That would explain why his feet, back, and shoulder all want him to kneel over and die.

"Dr Oliver," one of the other nurses says, fidgeting timidly. "Um- in the break room- Luke Snyder's asleep. He came to talk to you, and then, he fell asleep."

"Thank you," he tells her, feeling himself smile. They all back away, and he realises he should probably be asking who broke hospital protocol and let a non-employee camp out in the break room, presumably all by himself.

He's too tired and sore to bother.

Trying to stretch as best he can, he goes to the break room and finds Luke curled on a chair, his head resting against the refrigerator. It makes Reid wince, imagining the crick that's going to create in the neck and wondering if the vibrations from the old, loudly humming refrigerator are going to cause a headache or sore ears.

In med school, he learned how to take the pulse of a sleeping patient, as well as the fact he should leave waking patients up to nurses, if possible. He doesn't know if his personality is to blame for that, or not. He never caused physical pain or insulted anyone he was waking up, but usually, patients would jerk away, as if scalded, when he shook them awake.

After Noah's surgery, he remembers snapping his fingers to get Luke, who'd, like now, been curled up in a chair in a way he can't imagine was comfortable, up. He also remembers the way Luke had sprung up from the chair. Doing that now would be terrible for his neck.

As he's debating, someone comes in. "Dr Oliver?"

He looks over to see Alison Stewart. "I'm not good at waking people up," he informs her.

"Okay," she says, giving him a puzzled look. Walking over, she gently puts her hand underneath Luke's neck and tugs his ear with her other hand. "Luke, sweetie, Dr Oliver's out of surgery," she says.

Reid watches in fascination as Luke blinks, blearily, giving her a soft smile. "H- ah- has he eaten, yet? I brought candy," he says, somewhat earnestly.

"I don't think so, honey," she says, helping him sit up. "Look, here he is."

…

Once she's left, Reid sits down, hissing slightly as he does.

"I'm fine," he says when Luke looks at him in alarm. "Standing on your feet for hours at a time is part of being a surgeon."

Nodding, Luke stands up, and before Reid can ask what he's doing, he says, as he's moving his chair, "I know you said you'd call me, but I think it's important we talk about this, now."

The chair now in front of Reid, he sits down, and then, reaches over to touch Reid's left leg. "Take your shoes off and prop your feet up. I'll give you a massage."

"Seriously?"

"Your choice, but I've been told I give a mean one."

Reid complies and immediately has to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

Regrettably, Luke sees this and stops, which makes Reid a bit afraid he's going to end up literally involuntarily kicking himself. "Are you okay? Did that hurt?"

"The opposite. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't stop."

Luke restarts, and he closes his eyes, telling himself not to get too comfortable. "What do we need to talk about?"

"The thing is," Luke says, "I think I might be falling for you. And I think you like me for more than just sex."

"I do," he admits. "And I'm not sure how to do this kindly, but- I'm not going to get involved with you."

"Can I ask why not?"

He sighs. "Aside from the fact I'm not going to be a rebound, there are numerous reasons we wouldn't be good together."

"Yeah, I guess so," Luke agrees. "Well, tell me when you're ready for me to move onto your shoulders and back."

Confused, he opens his eyes.

"Luke-"

"No, really, I get it," he says. "It sucks, but you've been nothing but honest about everything. I just don't want you trying to drive home while you're so tense."

"Here," he says, moving his feet down. "I'm- sorry. If I'd known this was going to happen-"

"Like you said, I'm an adult. And you were right, that I desperate for sex." Grinning slightly, he gets up and comes over, saying, "And also that it was amazing. Don't feel guilty, Dr Oliver. It doesn't suit you."

…

Once the massage is done, Reid reaches over and touches Luke's cheek, even as he realises he's probably sending incredibly mixed signals.

"Take care of yourself," Luke says, leaning over to kiss him.

It only lasts a few seconds before the sound of the door opening causes them to quickly break apart.

"Bob," he greets, feeling his voice crack slightly. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"An emergency with one of my patients," Bob answers, neutrally. "They're fine. Luke, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I just needed to talk to Dr Oliver for a minute. And now, I need to get home."

He's out the room before anymore can be said.

Sighing, Reid goes to sign out, Bob following. "Dr Oliver, are you involved with Luke Snyder?"

"You just don't give up, do you? You're bound and determined to interrogate me about my intentions."

"This is serious," Bob snaps.

Reid feels his defences rise. "Oh?"

"Luke is a major benefactor to this hospital, especially in regards to the neurowing that is being designed around you. It'd be wildly inappropriate due to the large conflict of interest it presented."

"Nepotism? That's the way you're going to play it, Dr Hughes? Your felon grandson is an orderly and was at, one point, set to marry a staff nurse until the wedding tanked in infidelity and gunfire. I've read about what all your son's done, yet, I'm willing to bet he'll have a job waiting if he ever comes back. Your mother volunteers here, and I bet she gets pretty prime parking spaces, too."

"None of my family is as involved in the neurowing as you and Luke."

"Your unasked for opinion is duly noted."

"This goes beyond my opinion. If you are having or are considering having a relationship with a major donor of this hospital, it is unethical and will call in question both your position at Memorial and as supervisor of the new wing."

"Fine," he says, quietly. "Let's clear the air, then. No, I'm not involved with Luke Snyder. Yes, at one point, I did have sex with him, and I won't apologise or defend myself for that. And finally, it would be a bad idea for you ever talk to me about anything but medicine ever again, Dr Hughes."

"Reid," Bob starts, sharply.

"I've never been the victim of discrimination based on my sexuality," he interrupts. "And the fact you're doing that now- what bothers me the most is that you can't even be man enough to admit it."

"Now, listen-"

Barrelling on, he continues, "If you have some religious objection or buy into the crap that gay people are a danger to children or just think that it's icky, that's fine. I neither want nor need your approval when it comes to my love life. I'd rather you just stand here and tell me flat out that, because of your objections, you're going to go after my job if I don't conduct my personal life in a way you approve of. Now, you can counter, say that you'd do the same thing if the players were a man and woman, and I can't disprove that. It doesn't mean either of us truly buy it."

"Are you done?"

"No," he answers. "I haven't met many doctors I've respected over the years. After I got over my anger at you helping keep me here against my will, I found myself liking you. More than that, I found myself respecting you. Now, I know this isn't going to mean much to you, but I want you to know: It doesn't matter how well-respected and liked you are in this town, you have lost any and all respect I've ever had for you. Permanently. Are we done, Chief?"

"Paging Dr Hughes to…"

Reid walks away.

…

"Mrs Hughes," he greets the next day, wondering if it's worth it to complain about Memorial's tendency to admit non-employees to the break longue.

"Luke had complications when he was born," she says, out-of-nowhere. "He had a kidney transplant when he was fifteen. He was paralysed when he was eighteen. He's been kidnapped numerous times over his short life. His family life has often been, to put it mildly, dysfunctional."

"Did I somehow miss the first part of this conversation?"

Paralysed, that explains the surgical scars on Luke's back, he realises, making a mental note.

"Bob came home extremely upset last night," she informs him. "He told me what had I happen. For what it's worth, for once, I do find myself agreeing with you, Dr Oliver. If Bob always played by the rules and respected ethical guidelines, well- he and I wouldn't be together. We wouldn't have almost been divorced a few years ago."

"What's your point in all this, Mrs Hughes?"

"I find it hard to believe you have sincere feelings for Luke, and while Bob, for reasons I've yet to understand, is terribly fond of you, I imagine he has the same concerns," she informs him, bluntly. "Neither of us wants to see Luke hurt. My husband isn't homophobic, Dr Oliver. I think this was his ill-thought out way of trying to protect Luke."

"My job is already precariously hanging in the balance. Bob threatened assault the last time I insulted you. So, whatever you think, Mrs Hughes. Good day."

"This is between you and me, Dr Oliver. I don't want my husband to know about this conversation any more than you do."

Sitting down, he says, "I'm sure you'd like to believe your husband is wonderfully tolerant, but you're wrong. Again, I refer to the fact he threatened to knock me on my butt for your sake. When he thought I might be interested in Katie, he was ready to play Papa Bear on her behalf. If his concern was that I was using Luke or if he believed I wasn't good enough for him, I sincerely doubt he'd have any trouble expressing that directly. He didn't. He has a problem with having an out doctor in such a high-profile position, and he can't do much about it. However, he can in this one instance, and he did."

"That's not true."

"I don't have any interest in changing your opinion, Mrs Hughes, and you aren't going to be successful in changing mine. Dr Hughes has gotten what he wanted. As long as he and I don't clash over anything medical, there's not going to be any problems."

"Good day, Dr Oliver," she says with a sigh as he stands and leaves.

…

After setting Jacob down in his playpen, Katie curls up on the couch, and ignoring the fact he's trying to read, wraps her arms around him. "What's wrong, Reid?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong," he inquires, poking at her hand when she spreads it over the page of the journal.

"I saw it the minute I came in," she answers, squeezing him. "I'll put you on babysitting duty this Friday if you don't open up."

"What do you have this Friday?"

"I can schedule something," she answers. "And I will if you don't start talking."

"Bob disappointed me. I need to get over it. That's all."

"I thought everything was going well with the neurowing."

"It's not that," he tells her. "Or not exactly."

"Okay, you know you have to tell me now."

He starts to retort, but before he can get the words out, she kicks him in the ankle.

"I was briefly, carnally involved with Luke Snyder, and when Bob found out, he made vague threats that came down to the fact I'd regret it if I had an actual relationship with him."

"What," she demands, stiffening. "You and Luke? Bob did what?"

"Calm down," he orders. "No jumping blindly into action. Luke and I weren't together. We rented a room at the Lakeview a couple of times. And when Bob realised there might be something going on, he sprouted some bull about professional ethics."

"You and Luke," she repeats, grinning. The grin quickly fades, however. "Bob can't do this. I'll talk to Kim, and-"

"Katie, Bob did do it. Kim Hughes has already talked to me. And it doesn't matter, because nothing serious was going to come out of me and Luke. I just- I thought Bob was one of the very few people who was genuinely in my corner, and well, it turns out he's not. It's my fault for letting myself believe it."

She shifts. "Not that I don't care about that, but- Luke isn't the type who does causal sex."

"Most people do at one point or another in their lives. He made the first move. I made it clear going in where I stood, and he agreed."

"You're even more in love with him than ever."

He doesn't answer.

"I hated Brad," she says, quietly, startling him. "He hated me. We hated each other. And," she says, taking a deep breath and wiping at her eyes, "we hurt each other. We took pleasure from hurting each other."

"I wish I could take back every hurtful thing I said and did, all those mean thoughts I had. I'm sure he wished for the thing. When we first got together, he fell faster and wanted more, but I kept trying to keep it fun and safe- clean, in a way. I regret that every day of my life. Sound familiar?"

"Katie-"

"Reid," she says, firmly, "my husband is dead. My baby, my beautiful little boy, his daddy is gone forever. Brad never even got to hold the precious life we created together. And yes, I'll admit that," she says, tears flowing freely as she shakes despite his comforting strokes, "in my darkest moments of grief, I do sometimes wish I could go back and tell myself to just keep hating him, or just- do something to make sure I didn't become a widow with a newborn baby."

"As humans we're hardwired to cope with grief," he says, kissing her head.

"Yes," she agrees. "Because, when those horrible moments pass, I'm so grateful for Jacob and the time I did have. Luke could be one of the people genuinely in your corner. You could find happiness in something besides medicine. All you have to do is forgive yourself and him for the hurt and pain and take a risk. It'd be scary, especially for you. But I promise you, it's worth it."

"It was worth it for you. It wouldn't be for me. I don't invest in anything that doesn't come with as close to an ironclad guarantee as possible."

"And that's why you hardly have anyone in your corner."

"No, that's because I'm socially awkward and apparently a self-absorbed asshole. I'm blunt with my honesty. People don't like that. Personally, I'd rather met me in a dark alley than most people, but to each their own."

She sighs, exasperated. "Bob had no right to do that, but if you want me to leave it alone, I will. I'm not going down so easy when it comes to Luke, though. I know how to spot a man in love."

"Were you not listening to the part where I told you that a relationship with Luke equals Bob's wrath? Kind of pointless to focus on the latter if the former's sworn off, isn't it?"

"Roomie, you don't know Luke as near as well as you think. The same thing he did for Noah? He'd do for you. Go against Bob and whoever else he had to, because he believes in fighting for love with everything he has."

"Oh, well, gee, that's comforting."

She curls closer against him, moving her hand.

He resumes reading, listening to her breathing evening out.

…

Thankfully, Bob mostly keeps his distance.

Luke, on the other hand, seems to be everywhere, but Reid doesn't get the feeling it's intentional. The neurowing will be unveiled soon, which means there are even more meetings than normal. On top of that, Ethan Snyder broke his arm on a fishing trip, and every few days, he and some older member of the Snyder clan are back due to him managing to take his cast off, getting crayons stuck in his cast, and/or due to him managing to get the cast so dirty it's completely unsanitary.

It's not intentional, but it's still annoying and somewhat painful.

"Dr Oliver!"

He looks up to see one of the Snyder girls, Luke behind her and looking homicidal, though not towards him.

"Yes?"

She's the oldest of Luke's younger sisters, he remembers, recalling the name Faith. A pretty girl, and with the stories Luke's told about her, he imagines it's not going to be long before she turns into the heartbreaker Luke has bizarrely yet to become.

"Luke thinks you're a medical genius."

"Faith!"

"I am a medical genius."

"Good, then, you can tell him I have a stomach bug and make him go on his business trip."

"Does he have some reason to suspect that it's more than that?"

"Listen, Faithie- Dr Oliver, I-"

Ignoring her brother, she sighs and crosses her arms. "I- had an eating disorder when I was younger, but I'm fine. I just literally can't eat without throwing up. Because of the stomach bug," she insists, firmly, glancing back at Luke. "I don't want him to stay. And also, I'd appreciate some trust!"

"Okay," he says, wondering what fresh new hell he's about to get himself into. "Eating disorders aren't my thing, but I can do an examination. Do you want your brother in the room?"

"Listen, that's not-"

"Luke, wait outside," Faith orders, firmly.

Once she's gone inside a waiting room, he tells Luke, who looks embarrassed and worried, "Bob has threatened to put guard dogs around the vending machines if I torture and/or murder anymore patients. Completely unreasonable on his part, of course, but I think he might be serious. That should reassure you."

Luke puts a hand on his forehead and shakes his head. "Oh, yes, I'm very reassured; thank you, Dr Oliver." Sighing, he says, "Look- just, don't weigh her, and no, she doesn't have a food diary. She's not going to as long as-"

He snaps his fingers and watches in amusement as Luke jumps. "Sit down and wait for your sister, Mister Snyder," he orders.

…

After closing the curtains, he puts on gloves and gets out a thermometer. "What's the story behind your eating disorder," he asks, turning it on and holding above her forehead. It beeps, and he makes a note.

She shifts. "After Mom had Ethan, she got addicted to diet pills. And everything was so crazy with everyone and I didn't feel pretty anymore, so- things just sort of happened. My therapist says it was a combination of insecurities and trying to find something I could control. And Luke, he's always tried so hard to help make sure I stayed okay. He doesn't need to."

"Besides not being able to hold down food, what other symptoms have you been experiencing," he asks, listening to her heartbeat.

After she tells him, she says, "You can weigh me and look at my other chart."

"Here's the thing," he says, taking her pulse. "I know your big brother can overreact at times. I'm not going to tell him anything you don't want me to, but I need to know if he does have cause for concern."

"He doesn't," she answers. "I promise I'll be happy when I can finally eat a decent meal. It's just this stupid bug. Half the school's gotten it this year."

"Alright," he says, letting go of her wrist. "What type of lollipop does Mister Snyder like?"

"Strawberry," she answers, looking at him in confusion.

He digs out two lollipops, one strawberry and the other root beer flavoured. "Here," he says, handing them to her. "Just suck on this on the car ride back home. It shouldn't make you sick. Now, let's go see if we can get your brother to go on his very important business trip."

"It is important," she informs him, hoping down from the table. "Luke's helping a school that helps disabled kids," she says, proudly.

They go outside, and Luke jumps up from the bench.

"She has a stomach bug," Reid says, pre-emptively. "From what I can tell, that's all she has. Make sure she has plenty of light soup to fix, crackers and Gatorade, and maybe some soda. Sprite, ginger ale, or something along those lines is probably best. If you stay, you're only going to cause her stress, which will exacerbate the bug." To her, he says, "Eat as much of the soup as you can, and make sure you stay hydrated. Come back if a doctor's note is needed."

"See," Faith says to Luke.

"Alright, Faithie," Luke says with a sigh. "Fine. Could you please wait in the car while I talk to Dr Oliver for a minute?"

"Fine," she says, rolling her eyes but allowing him to kiss her head.

"I love you," Luke says, smiling softly at her.

"Love you, too," she answers, wandering off.

Once she's gone, Luke sighs. "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"For what? Worrying about your kid sister when you had cause based on her history?"

"No. Not for that part," Luke answers, making a face at him. "For her bothering you. It was basically my fault. She never gets sick, and I _do_ trust her, but when she started throwing up, I just got scared. She got pissed and told me that I could either drive her to the hospital or she'd take the bus."

"The fact that doesn't surprise me in the least is worrying."

Grinning, Luke says, "Anyway, thank you, again. I know a brain surgeon has time that's better spent on teenager girls with stomach-aches and overprotective big brothers."

"Yeah, you'd think that, but this week has been full of nothing but hypochondriacs and people with sprained limbs," he answers.

"Aw, poor you," Luke teases.

"Don't you have a school to terrorise?"

Nodding, Luke says, "Anyways, really, thank you. She didn't come out crying or angry, and I feel better about leaving her, now."

"I think she understands how lucky she is to have a big brother like you."

Luke opens his mouth, and Bob's voice startles them both. "Luke, I'm glad I found you and Dr Oliver at the same time. I'd-"

"Actually, Dr Hughes," he interrupts, "Luke has a scowl-y teenager with a stomach bug waiting in the car."

"Right," Luke says, letting out a breath of air. "Bob, I'm sorry, but I do need to get Faith home. I'll come by later before I leave for Louisiana, okay?"

"It's fine," Bob answers. "It can wait until you get back. Be safe."

Clasping Bob's hand, Luke smiles brightly. "I will. Good luck with Dr Oliver."

As Luke leaves, Bob starts to say something, but thankfully, one of the weepy nurses appears, saying, "Dr Hughes, I have a question…"

…

Later, Bob catches him. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"I want you to try to see this situation from my perspective."

"What situation? Is this me about examining little Faith Snyder? Because neither Luke nor I had much to do with that. She approached me; I helped her, end of the story."

"No, this is about our conversation regarding a potential relationship between you and him."

"It won't do any good," he answers. "I'm sure you fully believe whatever justifications you have in your head, and you can explain them until you're blue in the face, but take those away, and it becomes a case of, you and nepotism are old friends, and yet, when-"

"You made clear your disdain for Luke numerous times. This neurowing is very important to you. You haven't shown much indication of liking or respecting anyone, including me, besides Katie."

He scoffs. "This smacks of revisionist history, but fine, let's assume you were genuinely worried about big bad me corrupting the poor, innocent, little blackmailing, kidnapping, I'm going to use my inheritance to save the whole damn world whether it wants to be saved or not Luke Snyder. So, instead of saying, 'Dr Oliver, no one is going to care if you go missing from this village of damned, and you will go missing if I find out you're using Luke Snyder,' you bring up ethics and conflicts of interest."

"Perhaps, I thought that threat would be more effective."

"Again, then, if we go by your version of events, why didn't you just say that, if I harmed Luke, you'd make it into a case of me bringing a large conflict of interest onto Memorial and use that to destroy my career?"

"I don't recall you giving much of a chance to say anything before losing your temper."

"Why does this even matter now, Dr Hughes? Because being called a hypocritical bigot hurt your carefully cultivated self-image of a progressive, small town doctor who loves all his patients? Did your wife and Katie tear into you? You got what you wanted. There's nothing going on between me and Luke Snyder, and nothing will go on. "

"You know," Bob says, thoughtfully, "I find it interesting you claim you would have been fine with me making a big deal about your potential involvement with Luke if my motivation was concern for his welfare rather what you perceive to be my condemnation of homosexuality."

"I wouldn't have been fine with it," he answers. "Luke blackmailed and kidnapped me for Noah Mayer's sake. Katie would kill anyone who hurt her drool machine, likely with one of her late husband's many sporting implements. I may not understand it, but I realise that people doing extreme things for the people they care about is how most of humanity operates. I can grudgingly accept it."

"Regardless of your feelings towards me, I do have a great deal of respect for you, Reid."

"It doesn't matter whether you do or not. I'm here to run the neurowing. I may not respect you, but I respect the position you hold. I'm not going to use this as an excuse for unnecessary rebellion and challenging of your authority."

Bob sighs. "Someday, your tendency to be unforgiving and refuse to see things through the eyes others will prove detrimental."

"All my life I've been told everything from my personality to my choice in ties was going to end up knocking me down with no way to get back up. I'm still standing, Bob. But hey, if it happens, take pleasure in saying, 'I told you so.'"

…

It turns out, having Luke gone might be worse than having around all the time.

"Luke Snyder wouldn't miss the opening of the neurowing, would he," he answers Katie, striving for casual.

Based on the look on her face, he doesn't succeed.

"No, I don't think so," she answers, reaching over to pinch his neck. As he holds a pillow against himself for protection, she says, "He's getting over Noah. If you don't get your act together soon, he just might find a nice boy and start to fall for him."

"Good," he answers. "That's what he should do. I just hope this one never needs a neurosurgeon."

She sighs. "I'll be there for you when the regret hits. I promise, if I have to tie you to keep you from doing something stupid I will."

"I'm trained to quickly and efficiently restrain violent people twice my size," he informs her. "And you had trouble with your son's shoelaces last night."

"I had trouble getting them through the holes, not tying or untying them!"

"I suspect that's because I was the one who actually tied them."

"No one asked you to," she grumbles.

"People know I live here. I couldn't let anyone think the kid's living in a house where none of the grown-ups were willing or able to tie his shoes. I mean, your job involves the thing that's been called 'the idiot box', but I cut into people's heads open for a living. No one wants a brain surgeon who can't do something that most people mastered in pre-K."

"Did they even have pre-K when you were-"

Unfortunately, Jacob starts crying before he can strangle her.

…

His hands are shaking.

Before he can set the coffee pot and cup down, he feels them both being taken. "Are you okay, Doctor?"

He accepts the coffee. "The survivor, is he awake?"

"No," she answers. "He won't be until later tomorrow."

"Good," he says, walking away.

A drunk driver hit a family of four, the youngest of which was a two-month-old boy. The only one to survive is a ten-year-old boy.

He operated on the baby.

…

At home, he finds a note from Katie saying she and Jacob are sleeping over at her sister's.

He tries yoga, food, and beer.

An hour later, he finally concedes he's not okay and grabs Katie's umbrella, wishing everything was less cliché at the moment. He wonders if the family might have survived if the weather had been clear.

The younger sister –Natalie- opens the door to Lily Walsh's house, and he's suddenly aware that Luke might not even be there. He could be at the Snyder farm, or out with someone.

"Luke," Natalie calls, looking at him in suspicion, "is Faithie throwing up again?"

Luke appears almost instantly. "What? Oh, Reid," he says, taking him in. "Come in. Uh, what's this about Faith? She just went to bed an hour ago," he says, looking outside. "Did you-"

"I haven't seen her," he interrupts. "She's not why I came."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Luke kneels down. "I think she's fine, Nat. Why don't you go peek in her room and make sure she hasn't left?"

"I want my hockey stick."

"No," Luke says, firmly, squeezing her neck affectionately. "Just go check on her."

She stomps away.

"Sorry," Luke says, closing the door. "Nat's determined to go down the vigilante road. Some girls at school made fun of Faith's weight, and she didn't eat dessert tonight, and- Uh, sorry, you probably didn't come here to hear about all that. Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, but- Is everything okay?"

"Now I see why you got so touchy when I referred to her, Faith, as chubby," he comments. "For the record, it was purely a descriptor, not an insult."

Luke looks at him in puzzlement. Then, realisation hits. "Oh, yeah, that time at the police station, when you helped with the whole Damian, my dad thing. I didn't even remember that until now. I knew you weren't actively trying to be insulting, but I was worried about her hearing you and getting upset. Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Could I stay here for the night?" He realises how that could be interpreted and quickly clarifies, "The couch is good. Or a guestroom. I don't mean with you. I had a- Bad surgery."

Nodding, looking at him with a mixture of concern and amusement, making him wonder if it was a good idea to come here to the house of the man he can no longer deny he's falling in love with, Luke says, "Yeah, sure. Listen, why don't you go to my room and take off your wet clothes? I'll check on the girls, and then, I'll come put those in the dryer and see what we can find. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm good. Just point the way."

…

"Look," he says when Luke reappears, "I'm sorry if I caused problems with-"

"You didn't," Luke says, quickly. He picks up the clothes. "Everything's fine. Faith's sound asleep, and Natalie's watching some Japanese cartoon and having a big bowl of chips with soda. Mom's going to hate me in the morning, but it's either let her crash and be sluggish tomorrow or worry about her breaking into the garage to get her hockey gear and sneaking out."

"What about your little brother?"

"He's at a sleepover; there's a good chance he'll be back at the hospital tomorrow. I'm starting to think we should just lock him in a protective bubble until his arm heals enough for the cast to be taken off." He hesitates. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but are you okay, Reid? Really?"

"I will be. You should probably put those in the dryer," he says, nodding towards his shirt, pants, and socks.

…

Once Luke comes back, a towel in hand, he starts drying Reid's hair. "Did you walk here?"

"I had several beers."

"Katie couldn't drop you off?"

"I wouldn't have gotten her up if she were home. However, she and the baby are actually with Chief Hughes tonight."

"And you couldn't have called me?"

"I didn't come here to be interrogated," he snaps.

"Sorry," Luke says, and he immediately feels guilty.

"I lost a patient. An infant. Male. He had the same colour of eyes as Jacob."

"Oh," Luke breathes out, stilling. "I'm sorry. Listen, I'm- honestly not sure what we are, but if you ever need- Just call me, okay? I'll come over or pick you up."

"You have your hands full."

"With the kids? No, not really," Luke says, sitting down. "This is pretty par for course. Faith hates the world, Nat's the sweetest kid imaginable as long as no one upsets her family, and Ethan is probably going to get us investigated by CPS sooner rather than later."

"It's fine. I bribe Faith with music, try to shield Natalie from the craziness, and start every conversation with, 'Here's what happened, and by the way, Dr Bob Hughes is a close, personal friend of the family who can vouch for me and my parents.'"

He chuckles, slightly, glancing over. "Natalie sounds like this guy I know. He blackmailed the world's greatest neurosurgeon into coming to a Podunk town."

"I'm sure he's sorry."

"The thing is: I question the neurosurgeon's sanity, because it seems like he isn't."

"What can I do to help," Luke asks, quietly.

"Just direct me to wherever I'll be sleeping."

"Are you sure? I could make you something. As long as it's not grilled cheese. Or- whatever you need."

Lying back on the bed, he asks, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Well," Luke starts, propping himself on his elbow, "as far as I know…"

…

After Luke gets his clothes, he asks, "It okay if I take a shower first? Or will that wake up the others?"

"No, it won't," Luke answers, motioning for him to follow. "I put Nat in bed. Her room's downstairs, and Faith can sleep through anything but opera music."

"That's an oddly specific thing to know."

"She kept sleeping through her alarm clock, and she didn't want anyone to wake her up in the morning," Luke explains. "I bought her an alarm clock that played music and sounds, and eventually, we figured out that opera got her up after about five minutes."

Getting to the bathroom, Reid turns on the shower. "Where are your parents?"

"Dad's at the farm, and Mom's at my grandmother Lucinda's house. Mom'll come by in the morning, and Dad'll come tomorrow night. They still haven't exactly figured out the best way to schedule time with us while avoiding one another."

"And meanwhile, you're expected to take care of a teenager, a preteen, and a prepubescent kid."

Reaching inside to check the water, Luke frowns at him. "I like helping with my brother and sisters."

"No, I know. I didn't mean that. I meant: they're the parents. They're supposed to be the main ones taking care of the kids, but it falls on you because they're too busy with their own crazy drama."

"I guess so," Luke says. "I used to wish all the time for them to get things together, not because I mind helping, but because it hurt so much to see them like this, and I knew it hurt the others, too. But they're my parents, and I love them. I've accepted that they aren't going to change, and I can be bitter about that, or I can try to make sure Faith and Natalie and Ethan don't go through the pain I did. Come back to my room when you're done, okay?"

He doesn't even know why, but he finds himself reaching over to kiss Luke.

It doesn't last long.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Luke says, licking his lips and looking towards the closed bathroom door.

"You're probably right," he acknowledges. "But I wouldn't regret it."

That's probably not completely true, he realises. Some part of him still regrets the first time they had sex- causal sex means not secretly wanting to stay curled up in bed around the other person, he knows, not that he's admitted that's what he wanted until now.

Essentially, some part of him regrets every choice he's ever made that even might have been responsible for paving the path to meeting and liking Luke Snyder.

It's true enough, though.

Luke hesitates. "Take your shower, Reid."

And he's gone.

…

When he's done, he's almost tempted to just leave.

Instead, he goes to Luke's room.

"About what just happened-" Luke starts.

"I kissed you, and you not incorrectly pointed out that, given the situation, it wasn't a good idea. Don't make such a big deal over it."

"Right," Luke says, sighing and smiling slightly. "Do you want to sleep in here? I mean, I understand if you'd feel more comfortable in the guestroom, but would sleeping next to someone help?"

"Guestroom's fine," he answers, remembering Katie falling asleep against him as he read. The last thing he needs is to wake up tangled up around Luke Snyder.

"Do you need to be woken up at a certain time? I can get Mom's alarm clock."

"No," he says, explaining, "I always wake up at the same time." He starts to open the door, only for Luke to reach over and wrap a hand around his wrist.

"I'm glad you came," he says, softly. "I mean it, you know, if you ever need something, I hope you'll come over. Or actually, if it's raining and dark out and you aren't driving, I hope you'll call, but- you know what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah, I do," he answers, wrapping his fingers around Luke's wrist and gently pulling it away. Automatically, his fingers find the pulse point, and he feels his heart jump as he feels Luke's pulse, strong and consistent, against his fingertips. "If it's not too late, I've changed my mind. I'll stay here."

…

In the morning, he wakes up and bites his lip to keep from cursing himself aloud.

His arms are around Luke, his nose pressed against Luke's hair, and his hand is still on the transplant scar. He remembers how it had automatically found it once they'd settled into bed, and Luke had shivered at the touch before pressing further back against him.

He wishes they had sex, if only so that this could be more justifiable.

But no, this is real and undeniable. He'd gone to Luke Snyder, and he's never been one for self-delusion, despite what he's been doing for the last few months.

Shifting, he sits up, wondering what he needs to do to get out. If he has to, he'll call in late and camp out until the others are gone, but he draws the line at trying to escape via the window.

There's muttering, movement, and Luke's hand is on his leg. "Are you okay," Luke inquires, low and thick, his eyes bleary.

Before he can answer, there's a loud knock on the door. "Luke, I don't care what you're doing, but I need to tell Mom something about why you aren't having breakfast!"

Groaning, Luke sits up. "It's okay, Faithie, we're decent."

The door opens, and Faith gives them an unimpressed look. "One of you owes me a chocolate croissant," she declares. "Why can you have him over when I can't have Parker in my room without the door opened?"

"Okay," Luke says, yawning. "There were special circumstances, and nothing happened. Was the bakery out of croissants?"

"No. Ethan ate most of them, and Mom's saving the last one for you," she says, scowling. "You're being very quiet, Dr Oliver."

"Tell Mom that I'll be down in a minute and that we have a guest," Luke says, getting up. "I'll drive you to school, and we can stop at the bakery on the way."

"Don't you need to take him somewhere?"

"No," Reid answers. "I'll call Katie."

"I want coffee."

"Faith, we've talked about this. No. Now, go talk to Mom."

"Fine," she mutters, leaving.

"Dare I even ask?"

Shutting the door and starting to get dressed, Luke says, "The taste of coffee literally makes her gag. She wants it because Parker's recently become addicted to it. It's easier to forbid her from drinking it than watching her trying to force it down."

"Parker's one of your cousins, right," he inquires as he puts his belt on.

"It's less screwed up than it sounds."

"After everything I've heard, I know for a fact that's not possible."

Rolling his eyes, Luke says, "Come on. You can have the last croissant."

…

"This might not be the best time to bring this up," Luke says, as they eat lunch, "but I felt something last night, and you did, too."

"I did," he agrees.

"But?"

"It comes down to cowardice."

"You think I'm a coward," Luke says, voice suddenly dripping with anger.

"No," he says, looking up and catching Luke's eyes. "I can say with complete sincerity that you're one of the bravest people I've ever met. I was referring to myself."

"You? A coward?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It's not something I'm proud of, but it's something I find myself able to live with," he answers, feeling as there are bugs all over his skin. "I've always known I'd be a good doctor. That made it worth investing all the time and energy into it. I never went into relationships wanting anything more than being able to have a steady stream of sex without having to worry so much about the dangers the act can bring."

"Really, I'd find a way to screw things up very quickly. I'd forget your birthday or an anniversary or insult your friends and family and refuse to apologise for it. I work ridiculous hours and often get paged at the most inconvenient of times."

"And you think I wouldn't be able to deal?"

"Maybe you would," he answers. "But from what I've seen, it seems the greater you care about something, the greater chance you have of getting hurt. Even losing the very thing you care about."

"Maybe," he continues, "Noah would realise how stupid he was to let you go, and you'd go back to him. After all, you're not over him, and once you get to a point where you're willing to kidnap and blackmail for someone, that's a pretty good indication they'll always be high on your list of most important people. Or maybe someone who didn't make it their mission to insult and hurt you every time they saw you would come around."

"I'm not warm and cuddly. I'm not sentimental. That doesn't mean-"

Sighing, he says, "I'm not willing to have something if it means I might lose it. And that's not healthy. A relationship with those feelings in play is even less so."

"Well," Luke says, trying to keep his tone under control, "the correct response is: I appreciate the honesty. But I don't. And Noah may have done things you didn't agree with, but he did fight for me at one point. He was scared; he had no idea who he was, at war with himself, and he had all these excuses he could have fallen back on, but eventually, he didn't. He wasn't a coward. You know who you are, you don't apologise for it, and you have nothing to hold you back. Well, nothing except cowardice, and yet, that's the better option in your cold, logical worldview."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah," Luke says, gathering his stuff. "I'm done."

…

If Reid ever doubted the downside of love, he's experiencing it now.

In the past, he was content. Bad days where few, and he knew exactly who he was and what he needed and wanted.

Now, he wakes up from dreams of Luke that leave him both hard and aching for something that has nothing to do with sex. The only time he doesn't think about Luke is when he's doing surgery.

Luke, for his part, is a rare presence, except, oddly enough, when Reid has trouble with a patient. Then, he has a tendency to pop-up.

…

"Dr Oliver," Bob says, "I left a folder with Dr Stewart. Would you mind going to get it? Don't interrupt her conversation with Becca."

He looks up from his chart, annoyed at being regulated to errand boy for whatever reason he has no doubt has to do with a mixture of idiotic policies and Bob's fondness for making his life miserable. "Afraid your wife will suspect you of having another affair if you-"

"Watch it," Bob orders, sharply. "You said yourself, whatever your personal feelings towards me, I am your chief of staff, and that position does afford me a certain amount of respect."

"Fine," he agrees. "What do you want me to do with the folder once I get it?"

"Just leave it in my office," Bob says, frowning.

"Will do," he answers.

As he walks away, he feels a surge of guilt and shame.

If he were Bob, he'd have done much more to himself over that remark. Bob might, later, but he doubts the punishment will be harsh enough.

Beyond that, sarcastic and abrasive or not, he's supposed to be significantly more professional.

He stops near Dr Stewart and the nurse, who are talking about a new policy involving breastfeeding and formula feeding at a different hospital. He's tempted to interrupt, but after his outburst, he feels obligated to actually follow Bob's instructions to the letter.

"It's completely ridiculous," the nurse says. "Anyway, thank you for Allie's phone number, Dr Stewart."

"It's not a problem, although, I'm still not sure I completely agree with this."

The nurse shrugs. "We're not stalking Dr Oliver, Dr Stewart. We're observing him during work hours."

"That's not the part I find objectionable. Luke's heart is in the right place, but it's really none of his business when Dr Oliver's having a bad day."

Thoughtfully, the nurse says, "I look at it as akin to the lesser of the two evils. Whatever happened between them, even though they're not as close, Luke still cares deeply. We either let Luke try to deal with that alone, and who knows how Dr Oliver would react, or we can do this."

"Just make sure you don't let this interfere with your articles. I'll expect to see one about Manhattan's newest policy online very soon."

"Yes, Dr Stewart. Good night."

"Good night, Becca."

Reid waits a minute before making his presence known. "Dr Stewart, Dr Hughes sent me to retrieve a folder from you."

…

After he delivers the folder to Bob's office, he wonders if he's ever going to feel okay outside of surgery again.

Digging a pen out, he searches his pockets for a sticky pad.

"What are you looking for?"

Turning, he answers, "A sticky note. Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"I had to check on someone," Bob answers, going over to his desk and withdrawing a sticky pad.

"I was going to write a note," Reid says, the feeling of hating to admit he was wrong making itself well-known. "Do you have minute to talk?"

"Of course," Bob says, sitting down and gesturing for him to the same.

He doesn't. "I was out of line. Much moreso than I usually am. And I do apologise for it."

Raising his eyebrow, Bob looks at him for a long moment. "I appreciate that, Reid. You don't get where I am by letting the personal stick."

"Let me guess, I'm going to be dealing with-"

"No," Bob interrupts. "You don't have to worry about being punished."

"I wasn't."

"But you expected it."

Wonderful, now even conversations with Bob have lost their predictability. "Yes, I did. Tell me, am I being fired?"

"You wouldn't consider that a punishment."

"I'd consider that beyond."

"No," Bob answers, a half-smile on his face. "As you waste no time in telling everyone, you're a great asset to this hospital. I'd hoped to be your friend, but you've made it plain-"

"I'm interrupting," he says. "You go on about friendship and setting down roots and creating a family, and then, you practically foam at the mouth telling me to stay away from Luke Snyder. Which- I wasn't planning on having a relationship with him in the first place, but you thought I was. You want me to see this from your point of view? Fine, then, explain to me how that isn't one hell of a contradiction. Explain to me how you were ready to give your blessing for me to be a with a widowed mother but not with one of the toughest men I've ever met. Really, I won't say one word until you've had your complete say."

"Close the door and sit down."

He complies.

Bob rubs his eyes. "First, Katie's stronger than most would think, and Luke's more vulnerable than most would. Beyond that, as much as I like you, I'm still not sure of your worldview on certain things. For all I knew, you would use Luke for your own advancement."

"I'm sure you'll counter that you've gotten where you are purely on your own, and I sincerely believe that. But you wanted that neurowing so badly that you went to the man who dragged kicking and screaming to a town you hated. You've shown you'll go to hell and back for your patients."

"A conflict of interest- That's never stopped anybody who truly wanted something. You won't make feel bad for wondering if you'd be willing to use Luke's feelings in order to get more. And you certainly won't make me feel bad for being determined to try to protect him. I met him several hours after his birth, you know, and I've seen him go through things no one should ever have to."

"I do realise how it could have come across as homophobia, and I regret that. At the same time, you did what you never would have done with a patient or a case and made up your mind rather quickly and refused to even consider you might have missed something or let your biases colour your interpretation. As much as I want to, I can't do anything if you're determined to go through life with nothing but the operating table as your only constant companion."

"And for the record, Dr Oliver, if you had wanted Luke, all you would have had to do was tell me that. I was angry and suspicious, but the one thing I've never believed you to be is a liar."

There's silence, and then, Bob says, "That's all."

"Again, I apologise. If it means anything, you're the type of doctor I've always thought more of them should be like."

"Is that all, Reid?"

"Yeah, thanks, Bob."

Bob offers his hand, and he shakes it.

"Aside from Katie and I, Luke is the closest thing you have to a friend in this town," Bob says, standing up. "Or he was. If I may make a suggestion that doesn't involve medicine: Try to make things right with him."

"Jacob likes me."

"While that's true, my point still stands."

"Night, Bob."

"Goodnight, Dr Oliver."

…

He goes to Al's and sees Luke and another man together.

Punch to the gut, it hurts as much metaphorically as it does literally, he realises.

Well, he's still getting his chili and cornbread.

Or he was, but now, Luke has looked over, is looking him in the eye, and no, he's getting out as quickly as possible.

"Reid!"

Sighing, he turns. "Mister Snyder."

"Are you okay," Luke inquires, briefly glancing down at his cell phone before pocketing it. "I've never seen you move so fast."

"Who's that man you were with?"

Crossing his arms, Luke looks at him. "My latest attempt at trying to get over you. His name's Jason Peters, and his little sister is in Natalie's hockey group. He's a nice guy."

"Good," he says, quietly. "That's what you should do. In answer to your question, I'm fine. Today was an interesting day. Bob tore me a new one, but I mostly deserved it."

"Mostly?"

"You should get back to your date."

"I told him I had a friend who I thought might need help."

"I don't." Then, before he can stop himself, he says, "Why do you have Nurse Stewart, Becca what's-her-name, and whoever else contacting you when- when what? A patient dies?"

"Oh," Luke says, looking wary. "I'm sorry if I overstepped, but-" He pauses.

"You didn't," he answers. "I mean- it's not necessary, but thank you. For caring enough to do something like that."

There's more silence.

"I should go."

"It's not too late, you know," Luke says, almost too quiet to hear. "I like Jason, but even if I weren't in love with you, I don't think he and I could ever be anything."

The terror he's feeling is something he's never experienced, but he can't help the smile he feels forming. "Go back to him, and then, later, we can talk."

…

"Why didn't you tell me about Luke and- love," he demands.

Katie shivers and gropes for her sheets, eventually giving up and sitting up. "Okay, first," she says, reaching over and prying the sheets out of his hands, "if I didn't know you better, this would be creepy. Second, what? Is Jacob okay?"

"He's sound asleep."

"Wish I could say the same," she mutters.

"You should have told me about Luke and love," he insists.

"Okay," she says, yawning. "Honey, you can't tell me you didn't know you're in love with Luke. Just because you've refused to admit it out-"

"He said he's in love with me, and I don't know if he realises he said, or if he meant it, or-"

"Oh, my God," she says, now fully awake and smiling brightly. "Wait, then, what in the hell are you doing here? Dr Oliver, I swear, if you didn't immediately tell him you love him back and drag him to the nearest room for some adult celebration, I will murder you. Painfully."

"He had a date waiting for him," he says, quickly. "We both agreed he should sort things out with him, first."

"But you did tell him you love him, right?"

"Your drool machine is going to always resent you if I'm not here on Saturday to give him the last of his vaccines; I'm the only one who can do it without making him cry," he reminds her.

"Reid!" She throws a pillow at his face.

"A little warning would have been nice! A few months ago, he hated me and only tolerated me for Noah's sake. I know all about his history from you, but what does he know about mine? Not that there's anything near as dramatic in mine," he muses, "but he said it himself, there's so much he doesn't know about me."

"You don't have to know everything about someone to be in love with them. You've been in love with him since before you knew all about his crazy past. Uh, speaking of which, he's going to be afraid you won't want him once you know. You need to tell him pretty quick that you do and it doesn't change anything."

"Why would it?"

Muttering, she gets up, the sheets still wrapped around her and makes her way to the kitchen. "Luke believes a person should be aware of the bad parts of him before going fully in," she says. "Apparently, he didn't tell Noah about the story behind his kidney transplant, and when Noah found out, he made Luke feel really bad. I'm not sure if it was about how it all happened or if he was just upset that Luke hadn't shared such an important part of himself."

"He doesn't know-"

"Some part of you has been attracted to him since the first time you heard his voice."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Handing him a soda, she says, "Some people never experience heartbreak. I don't know whether they're lucky or not. I used to think they were, but things are so much more complicated, now. You've never let your fear of anything stop you before."

"I've always gone after things I knew I'd succeed at."

She sighs. "Alright, let's see if this will get through to you, Mister Genius-"

"Doctor."

"Mister Doctor Genius-"

"A standard journalism class wasn't required for your job, was it? The 'doctor' always comes, first. And the 'mister' is-"

"I will trap you in your car and stick you on a train track if you don't shut up," she threatens. "The dead don't have titles."

"First off, you couldn't get your hands on a drug strong enough to knock me out. What kind of conscious, able-bodied, non-idiot couldn't escape from a car, especially with all the safety features in modern ones? And technically, certain titles are-"

"Okay!" She beats her head against the table. "Forget about the fact something could happen to your hands," she says, not unsympathetically. "Noah went blind. Accidents, fate screwing with people, it happens. But just forget that. If you play this safe, Luke is going to be heartbroken. However much you hurt him in the past, you'd do almost anything to keep him from being hurt, now, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not the potential heartbreaker in this scenario."

"He said it, first, didn't he? He's made the fact he wants more than whatever this dance the two of you have been doing clear. Sure, you can truthfully say you've never led him on or used his feelings against him, but you do love him. You love him, you want more, and if you don't take a chance, it's you who's breaking both of your hearts."

Quietly, she says, "Not to mention, mine. I want Luke to be happy, and you- if you were straight, I'd probably fall in love with you. Don't get weird, I'm not. You're my best friend and my baby's cranky, indulgent uncle. I just want you to stick around and be happy."

Reaching over, he puts his hand on hers. "I imagine my life would be a lot simpler if I'd never diagnosed Jacob with an ear infection."

"You'd have figured things out on your own."

"I'm not so sure," he says, leaning over to kiss her. "I'm glad I did, though. I'll see you, later, Tinker Bell."

"Good luck," she says, grinning.

"I don't need luck," he says, putting on his jacket. "He's already in love with me. I did the hard part without even realising it."

"Don't let Noah tie you to a set of train tracks, then," she says, collapsing on the couch and snuggling against it.

"Noah who," he answers, blowing her a kiss. "And what train?"

…

"Luke, your- whatever Dr Oliver is, is here!"

Faith gives him a small wave. "You're out of luck tonight. Unless my big brother is willing to- which, if he does, I'll kill him. Anyway, apparently, putting me on lockdown is supposed to make me do my homework. Since Grandma Lucinda's out of town, guess who's on jailer duty?"

"Hey," Luke says, appearing. "Faith, if I go out, are you going to be okay?"

Spotting a nearby package of crackers, Reid grabs them and starts eating as he watches the exchange in private amusement.

"Why? Who's taking over for you?"

"No one," Luke says. "Here's the deal: If you do your homework, I'll take you to the movies this weekend. If you don't, I'm not going to listen to you when you complain about detention or whatever other consequences you have to deal with. Now, will you be okay alone?"

"Is this how you plan to handle things when you have kids?"

That, Reid reflects, is a very legitimate question. He's not sure he can imagine Luke punishing a little kid. Maybe a teenager, but even that's a bit doubtful considering the present scene.

"I believe parents are supposed to help kids navigate the world and protect them, not force them to be a certain type of person," Luke answers, smiling slightly as he strokes Faith's cheek. "If someone's a good person, they already punish themselves when they do something wrong."

"I'll buy you a parenting book," Faith declares. "Unlike Mom and Dad, at least, you'll actually read it. Have fun with Dr Oliver. I'm going to watch TV."

"The emergency money's in the cookie jar, and if you want popcorn, use the microwave," he answers, kissing her. "My cell's charged. Hey, I love you."

"I love you, too," she answers, plopping down on the couch.

"Reid," Luke says, giving him a small, tentative smile. "Why don't we get some coffee?"

"I know what sex is," Faith interjects. "Also, we have coffee here."

"Goodbye, Faithie," Luke says, grabbing Reid and pushing him towards the door. "I love you, and I'll be sure to show off all those adorable home videos of you when you bring a boy home."

…

Once they're outside, Luke says, "We really are getting coffee. I just don't want her eavesdropping."

"I'm surprised you didn't add 'being a good person' to that list," Reid comments.

Luke shrugs. "I don't think that's something that can be taught. Either a person's good, or they're not. You can teach someone how to do the right thing, but it's up to them whether to apply it or not. I think most people, if given the chance, will prove themselves to be good."

"What about the ones who aren't?"

"Then, I guess you have to decide if loving them is worth it or not," Luke answers. "You can't change them, make them good. All you can do is love them or move on as much as possible."

"You make it sound so simple."

"To me, it usually is. I mean, it can definitely hurt and make me angry, but in the end- You didn't come to talk about this."

"That night you fell asleep in the break room, after you left, Bob made it clear anything between you and I would be unacceptable due to my heading of the neurowing and your seat on the board. Earlier, he told me that that had been more about trying to keep me from hurting you, but-"

"And of course, you'd choose your career over me," Luke interrupts, his tone irritated. "Of course. I mean, no, expecting anything else would be stupid."

"I told him, then, that whoever I related to in my personal life was my own business. It wasn't a factor."

"Of course, it wasn't," is the sarcastic reply.

Reid is starting to wish he's paid more attention to all those warnings about payback always finding a way to deliver itself. He wonders how exactly Bob put up with this from him for so long.

Stopping, he reaches over and grabs Luke's arm. "Look at me." When Luke does, he says, "It wasn't. I wouldn't let you go over something like that. I told you, I'm terrified. Of you and what you make me feel. I'm telling you this, now, so that you know exactly what you're getting into if you decide to be with me."

Luke's stance relaxes. "Fine. If it comes to it, I can resign from the board."

"I don't want that."

"I like my seat, but it's not something I need to make me happy. Not like with you and medicine." Before Reid can respond to that, Luke asks, "What else, Doctor Oliver? I'm not that easy to scare off."

"I love you," Reid says, reaching over to kiss him.

When he pulls away, tapping Luke's cheek, he finds himself looking into slightly shell-shocked eyes.

Then, Luke smiles and looks at him with so much happiness and love, it's almost overwhelming to look at him. He feels his stomach jump at the realisation he's the one who caused such a reaction. "What are you going to do with me, now," he asks, quietly.

Still beaming, Luke reaches over and strokes his cheek before reaching down to take his hand. "Once we get a bed and some privacy, I'll show you."


End file.
